Trapped by Circumstances
by xfmoon
Summary: Lucy introspective tag to the ending of 2x06 The King of the Delta Blues. No Garcy.


**A/N:** I don't care what TPTB are gonna throw at me/us, I'm not gonna ship Garcy. All I see is friendship. If Lyatt isn't endgame I'd rather have no one or someone new for Lucy; one man with a dead wife is enough. Lucy shouldn't have to deal with the possibility of Flynn's wife and daughter coming back too.

 **Spoilers:** for everything up to and including 2x06 The King of the Delta Blues.

 **Disclaimer:** In the circumstances I'm currently trapped in I don't own the rights to Timeless.

* * *

She told herself that this was purely out of self-preservation. She wasn't going to end up a drunk; like Mason who wandered around the corridors of the bunker, bottle in hand, wallowing in self-pity and pining after his long-lost fame and fortune.

No, she just needed the alcohol to quell the voice. That nagging little bastard that kept whispering in the back of her mind. Giving her false hope every time she was near him. Logically she knew that Wyatt wasn't going to come back to her. All he'd ever wanted since they'd met, since discovering that time travel was real was to get his wife back. And now here they were, and Jessica was less than 500 feet away from the uncomfortable couch that Lucy was currently lying sleepless on. Her recently acquired insomnia back in full force.

All she needed was just a little time to adjust. It wasn't easy when she had to watch and interact with them all day and every day. And it wasn't that she was trying to be cold or brush Wyatt off when he approached her, she just couldn't deal with him acting like everything was normal between them, when it was as far from it as it could be.

She couldn't really blame him; the situation was far from ideal. But his love for Jessica was partly why she fell in love with him herself. The intensity with which he loved his wife, the raw sorrow and regret that shone through his every action. The way his voice changed and his eyes got this far away look when he spoke of her. The despair when he realized his time traveling efforts hadn't gotten her back. That kind of love and passion – one which she had never felt herself, up and close like this before, it intrigued her – for another human being, that was special. It meant something.

This was what she always did, what she was good at; refusing to throw herself or even just step into the deep end, always just observing. Which was probably why she was such a good historian; she didn't take part, she took note. Analyzing situations, weighing the risks. Other people's actions, lives, their cultures, and customs fascinated her, and she easily became infatuated by other people's grand love stories, like Bonnie and Clyde's; which once she saw it, live and in color, was even better than what she'd read about.

Time travel had changed her. She was now interacting with the historic people she had adored for years, influencing their lives and decisions. It was the scariest, yet the best time of her life. And it had given her the courage to risk her own heart. That plunge had been monumental for her, she was no longer just watching, she was participating. It had made her feel alive, but it had come with a price; the highest price when it came to love; heartbreak.

She wasn't weak, maybe a little blue, but she wasn't drunk, and she definitely hadn't planned on going to Flynn's room, she just needed the escape. And besides it wasn't like he was a bad man, not really, just misunderstood, and trapped by circumstances, precisely like her. And that was what they shared; an understanding, a common ground. There were none of the feelings there that she'd had – and still had – with Wyatt, so there was no chance that either of them would end up stuck in a situation similar to her's and Wyatt's, should his family "decide" to return from the dead as well.

Release, comfort and a mutual understanding, that was their deal. That was all and nothing more.

* * *

 **A/N:** Overall, I liked the episode, (Mason was brilliant) it just kinda quenched my Lyatt fic writing capabilities, so this is all you get. Also, that milkshake anecdote was the cutest thing ever! Looking forward to next week, as always.

 _Side note:_ I was live tweeting during the episode and the writers retweeted one of my tweets, also Sakina liked one of my tweets. Neither tweet was very profound or anything, but it really made my day/week. I'm a dork I know, but it's all about the small pleasures in life people :D


End file.
